


精灵之森

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720





	精灵之森

在王国的角落里，有一座传说中充满一切奇迹的精灵之森。火焰玫瑰发源于此，纯白的独角兽，金子般的埃拉诺和古老的龙血树在这里繁衍生息。那是千百年来魔法师和炼金术师们的圣地，只是真正到过精灵之森的人寥寥无几。

“真的可以吗？”八田有点紧张。眼前的这一大片望不到头的树林不管怎么看都阴森森的，实在不像是精灵之森，倒像是鬼魂之森。火焰玫瑰告诉他们，作为被认可的人，只要按下入口处的机关，他们就可以进入精灵之森。他不是不相信它，只是他从出生起就怕鬼啊！刀，箭，血在吠舞罗的突击小队长面前是家常便饭，但害怕就是害怕，哪怕是游乐园的鬼屋也很可怕啊！何况今天还是万圣节前夜！  
“别怕。”伏见睁开眼睛，从感知力量的冥想中苏醒过来，“我感觉不到任何黑暗的力量。”体温偏低的手握住发抖的指尖，他牵着像很多年以前一样因为怕鬼而脸色发白的人，两只手交叠着覆盖在入口处的石碑上。

强光刺激得八田眼花了一秒，随后一只反应迅速的手覆了上来，遮住了他的眼睛，另一只依旧紧紧握着他的手。  
再次睁开眼睛时，八田的嘴张成了一个完美的O型。

每一株树都充满着蓬勃恣意的生命力，优雅地舒展枝条，几只燃火的鸟长鸣着在树林间穿梭，一根火红的羽毛轻柔地下落，最后温顺地躺在开满整个草坪的金色埃拉诺间，他忍不住弯腰捡起了它。  
“不不不死鸟？这不是传说里才有的神鸟吗？”  
他用充满疑惑和求知的眼神转向伏见，发现对方在用兴趣十足的眼神打量他。  
“唉？猿比古？你的耳朵是怎么回事？怎么还有爪子？”八田有点着急，“不会是那该死的魔法还阴魂不散吧！不过你的脸和脚都还是人类的样子啊？咦我的腿怎么凉飕飕的？哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这个袜子是怎么回事！”  
后知后觉地发现自己被精灵之森摆了一道的八田抓狂地低头扯着大腿袜和背带裤，“果然不是什么好森林！”  
“大概是万圣节礼物？”伏见若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“我是狼人，你是魔女？”。穿着白色衬衫，小码背带短裤和紫色小斗篷，黄黑条纹大腿袜，不情不愿地露出绝对领域的八田领口系着大大的红色蝴蝶结，在他眼里跟邀请他去拆包装的糖果没什么两样。  
“想要糖果吗，小女巫？”  
“魔女？！哈！老子是个男人啊！”  
伏见用毛茸茸的爪子接住对方砸过来的女巫帽——上面甚至也贴心的系上了粉色蝴蝶结，把它扣回了八田的脑袋上。  
“这个森林真的没问题吗！”八田懊恼地低头握住了拳头，因此没发现某人的小动作。“唔唉唉唉唉？”他突然见鬼了似的发现自己刚才还普普通通的指甲被涂上了指甲油。  
妖冶的紫色指甲油被涂抹在圆圆的指甲盖上，不知所措的手指被捉住放到唇边，伏见心情大好。“还有什么想说的？魔女美咲酱。”

狼人牵着吵吵嚷嚷的魔女的手，向森林深处走去。

树林里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。八田警觉地瞥过去，两只鹿正好奇地看着他们。他怕吓着它们，便拉着伏见的手想悄悄地离开。雄鹿抬头看了他们一眼，似乎并不害怕，低头磨蹭起了雌鹿的脖颈。  
不知道为什么，八田突然有点脸红——明明只是两只鹿而已啊！  
腰被一把抱住，有人低头蹭了蹭他的脖颈，甚至学着雄鹿的样子，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脖子。  
“呜哇你干什么！”他半是惊讶半是羞愧地跳了起来。

“因为美咲看起来很羡慕它们。”  
“哪有！”不知道掩饰自己情绪的人心虚地红了脸。伏见懒得跟他争论，选择用行动来证明自己的判断。他用尖牙威胁地轻轻地咬着红润的嘴唇，舌头扫遍对方口腔里的敏感点。他所熟知的接吻专属的甜蜜味道在唇齿间蔓延开来，诱惑着某个童贞忘我地闭上眼睛专心回吻。尽管动作笨拙，丝毫不影响纯洁炽热的烈焰点燃烧遍全身的火。两片嘴唇终于分开时八田的脑袋迷迷糊糊的，他自己都没意识到往伏见身上蹭了蹭。直到要紧的地方被握在对方手心恶劣的揉弄，他才红着脸后知后觉地意识到自己接吻后勃起了的事实。

“接个吻就有反应了？不愧是童贞啊美咲。”

挥着拳头愤愤地准备抗议的人被猝不及防地托住臀部一把抱起。抬起双眼就能看到伏见不怀好意的笑容。  
“帮你解决一下。”语气镇定自若，好像他并不是要做什么坏事似的。

 

被公主抱着的八田整个人都在状况外。低头就能看见藤蔓们不停地聚拢又舒展，给穿着黑色长靴的人搭出带着泥土芬芳气息的台阶来。

直到到达一根粗壮的枝桠，他看到伏见挥了挥手，让树枝们乖乖地织出了一片平台，又不知道从哪里招来了一块云，铺成了一张轻柔的床。

他们很快一起陷进了棉花糖一样甜软的被褥里。碍事的背带裤被剥掉只不过是一瞬间的事情。对方偏偏留下了他的衬衫和袜子。他被云朵轻柔地托在半空，脸上的红晕足够把这张床染成火烧云的颜色。树枝在他们头顶收拢，只留下了一整片天空在他的视野里，提醒着他，这是在哪里。

被色泽鲜艳的大腿袜紧裹着的双腿手感像弹性十足的软糖，伏见若有所思地停顿了一秒，拾起被扔在一边的毛茸茸的狼爪足套，套在被完全分开的结实的小腿上，牵引着它们缠上自己的腰，伸手捏了捏看起来很好咬的脸蛋。  
“Trick or treat?”  
“不说话？是两样都想要吗？”随手抓起被遗忘在一旁的女巫帽，轻轻敲击帽檐，变出鼓鼓囊囊的一大袋糖果来，挑出一颗放进嘴里。他不喜欢吃甜食，但因为对方喜欢，总是热衷于开发各式各样的吃法。带着果香的舌尖挑开被吻得红润的嘴唇，在吮吸糖果的同时吮吻害羞的舌尖，在接吻的同时轻柔地开拓起对方的后穴。

“怎么？在这里做害怕了？”他从比平时更加湿热的小孔里抽出手指，用蠢蠢欲动的性器磨蹭湿漉漉的臀缝，“想吃棒棒糖吗，美咲？”

带着一丝没听懂的迷茫和抹不去的情欲的瞪视有多少杀伤力，八田一定不知道，因此依旧浑然不觉地把它当成自己的武器，用带着水光的瞪视威胁笑得轻松自然的人。伏见用又硬又烫的顶端嘲弄地顶了顶微张的小孔，刚想开口就被咬着牙的八田不客气地推倒在床上。

“Trick or treat?”发音极其不标准的单词从八田的牙缝里一个音一个音蹦出来，听得出来，不高兴又被欺负的了人很努力地想把自己装的凶一点。他喜欢看猎物挣扎的样子，因此故意装作没听懂对方蹩脚的英语。他凝视着被汗水打湿的衬衫包裹着的隐约可见的粉色的突起，玩味地咀嚼着对方没发清楚的音节，伸手揉了揉嵌在总是不服输的身体上的小小乳尖。  
“你是说Teat？”  
意料之中的欢愉呻吟让大猫愉悦地眯起了眼睛。“所以说，美咲，你想请我吃——”  
他的话没能说完。因为骑跨在他身上的八田鼓着腮帮子，伸手握住了他发烫的硬物，不管不顾地咬着牙一屁股坐了上去。刚刚被草草开拓过的后穴囫囵吞下硕大的顶端，咬得一向游刃有余的人一瞬间也无法维持掌控者胜券在握的神情。

“不许插手！”艰难地含着他的肉刃上的人因为骤然吞下了尺寸惊人的硬物而发出了一声低低的尖叫，却仍不忘喘着气挑衅地看着他，不客气地推开了想要抚慰他的手，努力装作凶巴巴地瞪他。可他再赌气也无法掩饰眼里的意乱情迷，只能不断用被侵犯得一塌糊涂的软穴吞吐热硬的肉刃，好像这样就能假装被吃掉的不是自己一样。

一向占据主动的人此时嘴角噙着笑。伏见单手撑着下巴，任凭八田笨拙地起身，再坐下，用软穴去紧裹住自己热得发烫的欲望，不时因为对方绞紧的内里而低喘。他忍着想要把他吞噬殆尽的欲望，专心地看着他每一次抬起腰时绷紧的小腹，性感的腰线和微微皱起的脸。如果结合处在分离时发出了淫靡的黏腻水声，咬紧下唇的脸就会变得更红，在坐下的一瞬又因为欢愉而失神。情动的汗水从发梢落下，滑过微微抬起的下巴，沿着胸腹蜿蜒向下，把一片湿滑的结合处变得更加泥泞不堪。如果这时候开口说我爱你，那么他整个人都会变成粉色的，原本就湿滑一片的内里会因为害羞而把他裹得更紧。  
于是他真的这么做了。  
“我爱你。”他伸手揉了揉对方可怜兮兮的翘起来的前端，用低沉喑哑的嗓音和不加掩饰的爱欲包围了他的爱人。

有人一定不知道，此刻他脸上是怎样的温柔表情，才会让不停地上下起落的人愣了一秒，扭过头不去看他，只给他留下一个红透的耳根。

不知道原因的人对八田移开的视线非常不满。因此轻轻咋舌，手指从急需安慰的性器上离开，他打了个响指，把他们的树屋变成了透明的。

坐在他性器上的人整个都傻掉了，因为紧张和羞怯而下意识地绞紧了他。“怕了？”他笑着挺腰顶了顶他，“外面看不到。” 

明知道外面看不见，八田还是在紧张。穿着白衬衫，胸口带着蝴蝶结的人此时看起来乖巧极了，不知所措又不知道该把视线落到哪里的迷茫神色实在似乎太过可爱，简直让他不忍心再欺负他。于是他笑着再次握住对方的性器，轻轻地揉捏小巧的顶端。很快就收获了一手白浊。他用沾满他的液体的手捏了捏乖乖含住自己的臀瓣，再次打了个响指。

八田刚因为重新变回不透明的墙面松了口气，就眼睁睁地看着墙面里映出淫靡景象逐渐清晰起来——混蛋猴子把墙变成了镜子！他啊地一声扭过头不去看眼前的画面，却发现他被镜子和自己主演的限制级画面包围了，镜里镜外，被磨红的臀瓣含着硬热的肉刃，条纹大腿袜上沾着星星点点的白色液体，被汗水晕成半透明的衬衫遮不住遍布全身的吻痕。

“别停。继续。”伏见依旧单手撑着下巴，事不关己似的看着他。  
不能认输！他咬着牙闭上眼睛，试图把镜子里他所不熟悉的饱含情欲的自己抛在脑后，专心吞吐着灼热的硬物，却不知不觉有些气馁。不是不舒服，对方嚣张的欲望顶入幽深的内里，擦过体内的敏感点，撞击出一声又一声破碎的呻吟时，快感就像潮水一样从结合处源源不断的涌来。可是总觉得少了些什么——他怎么连句话都不说？  
他用被眼泪模糊的视线去看微笑着的人。“你怎么还不射。”八田有点委屈，连声音都闷闷的。

“你不行了？”  
“才不是！”总是不肯服输的人瞪大了三白眼，正要再次抬腰，被人一把按住抱进怀里。

“美咲，再不给糖的话，我要捣乱了。”不等八田回答，忍耐了很久的人一把抱住他，再反身把他压到白云编织的床褥上。不安分的手指绕到微张的小口，再回到对方抿着的下唇上。“前菜。”他把他们共同制造的酱汁抹在他最心爱的糖果上，柔柔地品尝他的味道，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，“接下来该吃正餐了，美咲。”

镜子的他们一瞬间全都消失了，只剩下静谧的星空笼罩着两具年轻的肉体，连颊边都漂浮着金色的星星。八田愣愣地看着眼前飘过的金色，和漫天璀璨中俯下身的人。像星星一样数不清的吻在夜空中铺天盖地地落了下来，连同侵略味十足的律动一起席卷了他。在他们一起看过，数过，睡着过的星空下，他痉挛着达到了高潮，因此没能看到在夜空中一闪而过的某颗流星。也不会知道，有人在心里许愿——  
Death cannot separate us, for one life is born from the other.


End file.
